1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to finishing tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved molding finishing tool and method of making for the formation of a tool to effect finish surfacing of various uniquely configured mold members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the finishing of wall molding such as found in homes of advanced age, such mold members are not to be replicated in the commercial market. Accordingly, such mold members must be carefully and painstakingly refinished to include the use of filling compounds and the subsequent sanding of such mold members. To minimize a costly and time consuming procedure of such finishing work, the instant invention sets forth an organization to create a finish sanding tool to effect a mirror image of a mold member to be finished. While the use of molds of various configurations are available in the prior art, prior art has not heretofore set forth an organization to effect the replication of mold members for a sanding block structure. The formation of mold members and the like and the use of molding type compounds are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,762,562 to Suzuki setting forth a method of Preparing a molding mortar; 4,921,417 to Sato setting forth a unique manner of molding a configuration such as a clay Pigeon; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,801 to Suzuki, et al. setting forth a further example of molding material and a mold structure therefore.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved molding finishing tool and method of making as set forth by the instant by the instant invention wherein the same is directed to ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the Present invention substantially fulfills this need.